<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punch-Drunk Love (Traducción al español) by doris_tl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226690">Punch-Drunk Love (Traducción al español)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doris_tl/pseuds/doris_tl'>doris_tl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doris_tl/pseuds/doris_tl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: —Por supuesto que te tendría —dijo una voz masculina.<br/>Hermione subió la mirada, y se abrieron sus ojos completamente. El expediente casi se le resbala de sus manos y todo su cuerpo se congeló. Entrenamiento de sanador 101, tú maldita idiota, pensó. Siempre revisa primero el nombre en el expediente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punch-Drunk Love (Traducción al español)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373190">Punch-Drunk Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessenglishmajor/pseuds/uselessenglishmajor">uselessenglishmajor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Más absurdo fic Dramione auto-indulgente de los suyos &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Haces esto por mí, por favor. Te lo deberé por siempre, te lo juro.</p>
<p>Hermione quitó el brazo de la manga de su abrigo y extendió su mano. —¿Qué es?</p>
<p>—Mano fracturada en la habitación tres. No te quitará mucho tiempo —Padma le tendió el expediente—. ¡Gracias! Eres una salvavida.</p>
<p><em>No se suponía que también lo eras</em>, ni se molestó en decirle. No era como si hubiera mucho que hacer en casa. Y a ella le gustaba su trabajo, lo vivía. Al punto que Ron y Harry se quejaban constantemente acerca de lo poco que la veían. Ha sido de esta manera por los últimos dos años, desde que ella completó su residencia. El programa de sanador en San Mungo era uno de los más prestigiosos y competitivos en todo el Mundo Mágico. Así que, por supuesto que tendría que renunciar a su tiempo para dedicarse a ella misma. ¿De qué otra forma sería ella la mejor?</p>
<p>Por eso no podía decirle que no a Padma. Y porque Padma y todos los demás sanadores junior lo sabían.</p>
<p>Hermione colgó su abrigo, se puso de nuevo su túnica de sanadora y regresó al piso del Departamento de Emergencias. Esta era su casa ahora. Su apartamento espartano era simplemente donde dormía y comía, al menos cuando lo recordaba. Y qué si era domingo y su turno terminó hace dos horas. Sentarse ociosa significaba tiempo para pensar y recordar, y eso absolutamente no lo haría.</p>
<p>Se detuvo ante la Habitación 3 y tocó la puerta, hojeando el expediente mientras entraba. —Hola, soy la Sanadora Granger. Aquí se indica que usted se lastimó su mano izquierda —las notas de triaje indican hematomas e hinchazón del tejido blando, pero necesitaría hacer un hechizo de rayos X para determinar si había alguna fractura.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto que te tendría a ti —dijo una voz masculina.</p>
<p>Hermione subió la mirada, y se abrieron sus ojos completamente. El expediente casi se le resbala de sus manos y todo su cuerpo se congeló. <em>Entrenamiento de sanador 101, tú maldita idiota</em>, pensó. <em>Siempre revisa primero el nombre en el expediente</em>.</p>
<p>Así que ella lo hizo. Se leía: <em>MALFOY, Draco Lucius.</em> Padma aparentemente también olvidó lo básico del entrenamiento, a menos que lo supiera y no le importara. ¿Por qué importaría? <em>Contrólate, tonta.</em></p>
<p>—¿Hay algún problema?</p>
<p>Hermione subió la mirada otra vez. Parpadeó. —¿Por qué lo habría? —su antiguo enemigo escolar, bravucón infantil y tormento, testigo de su tortura en su hogar ancestral, el chico que la deseaba a ella y a toda su especie muerta, borrada de la existencia. ¿Por qué debería importarle que fuera él de todas las personas?</p>
<p>—¿Confío en que puedes mantener esto profesional entonces? —dijo él, añadiendo rápidamente—, ¿y confidencial?</p>
<p>—Por supuesto.</p>
<p>Espetó las palabras defensivamente. ¿Cómo se atreve? Ella trataría a Voldemort en persona y jamás decir una palabra acerca de si debiera ser su paciente. Ese fue el voto que tomó, la promesa que hizo. No importaba quien se sentaba ante ella, independientemente de su pasado y de si habían cambiado o no.</p>
<p>Y Draco Malfoy ha cambiado. Físicamente al menos. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con sus largas piernas colgando, vestido con una camiseta, sudadera y zapatillas deportivas. La ropa le sorprendió primero. Luego el resto. Ella sabía que había crecido en la escuela, a menudo viendo su desgarbada forma merodeando en su octavo año en Hogwarts. Pero ellos nunca interactuaron, raramente hablaron. Se mantuvo solo, era uno de los pocos de Slytherin que regresó, y un paria en ese entonces. Incluso los de primer año se burlarían de él. También se mantuvo sola. No supo qué pasó después de su graduación, solo escuchó los rumores de que estaba arruinado, que su madre se fue del país luego de su juicio mientras que su padre se pudría en Azkaban. Él tomó la misma cantidad de E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que ella y luego desapareció por completo. Y ahora está sentado frente a ella, ya no era el chico rico y privilegiado sangre pura que conoció. Él se veía como un muggle, y se veía como un hombre. Hermione encontró el cambio desconcertante.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo ella, aún parada lejos de la cama y con el expediente abierto libremente en sus manos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucedió? —repitió él, con la voz sin entonación. Él estaba viéndola directamente, con sus ojos grises penetrantes y fríos. Su cabello estaba más corto de lo que ella recordaba, pero caía desordenadamente en su frente, no estaba engominado hacia atrás sino acumulado con grasa<em>, ¿y eso era sangre?</em> Había un moretón en su mejilla derecha y labio inferior estaba partido. Su camisa estaba rasgada, también había salpicaduras de sangre en ella. Miró como esta se aferraba a su amplia forma, sus hombros redondeados y el contorno de los pectorales mientras respiraba lentamente. Sus brazos estaban engrosados con músculos mientras descansaban a sus lados; sus piernas lucían fuertes debajo de la tela negra suelta de sus pantalones deportivos.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Qué te sucedió?</em>
</p>
<p>—Me metí en una pelea —dijo él.</p>
<p>—Puedo verlo.</p>
<p>—No viste al otro tipo —y luego sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados y blancos. Su incisivo superior izquierdo estaba astillado. Ella no tenía idea acerca de sus habilidades actuales con una varita, pero dudaba que él necesitara de una.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—¿Por qué “qué”?</p>
<p>—Estuviste peleando.</p>
<p>—Boxeando, Granger. Por deporte. Es algo muggle, ¿cierto?</p>
<p>La palabra muggle sonaba perversa en su lengua. Tan perversa como la idea de Draco Malfoy peleando con sus manos desnudas siendo roto y ensangrentado. Pero así fue como apareció ante ella ahora.</p>
<p>—¿Es sólo tu mano la que te lastimaste?</p>
<p>Él se encogió de hombros y ella notó una leve mueca de dolor al moverse. —Mi mano izquierda se llevó la peor parte —él levantó dicha extremidad para mostrársela. Estaba envuelta con una cinta blanca en los nudillos—. Zurdo —explicó.</p>
<p>—Nunca me di cuenta de que eras zurdo.</p>
<p>—¿A pesar de toda la atención que prestaste? —el sarcasmo goteaba de su lengua, pero el veneno con el que una vez estuvo atado había desaparecido.</p>
<p>—Quítate la camisa —dijo ella—. Necesitaré examinarte por completo.</p>
<p>—¿Recuperando el tiempo perdido entonces? —pero no hizo más protestas y obedeció sorpresivamente.</p>
<p>Su torso era una escultura de mármol, más definido de lo que los contornos de su camiseta habían insinuado. Pero el mármol pálido y liso estaba empañado por manchas púrpuras y amarillas, moretones nuevos y viejos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué tan seguido peleas? —dijo ella.</p>
<p>—Tan seguido como puedo.</p>
<p>—Acuéstate.</p>
<p>Él lo hizo. Ella se detuvo junto a la cama, y él la miró. —Sé gentil, ¿podrías, Granger?</p>
<p><em>Como si lo merecieras</em>, ella pensó, pero detuvo su lengua. —Voy a conjurar un hechizo de diagnóstico para revisar heridas internas.</p>
<p>—Haz lo que puedas.</p>
<p>Ella hizo lo mejor, como siempre. La magia se arremolinaba de su varita por el cuerpo de él en un lila suave. Él cerró los ojos, aparentemente aliviado por la sensación. Parches de rosa iluminaron en los puntos de los moretones, intensificando a naranja y rojo en puntos de su pecho y mano izquierda.</p>
<p>—Tienes dos costillas rotas —le dijo ella—. Y fracturado el quinto metacarpiano.</p>
<p>—¿Eso es todo? —sus ojos se abrieron, y él la miró cándidamente—. Nunca me sentí así antes.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Nada. ¿Así que puedes arreglarla?</p>
<p>—Déjame conseguir un poco de bálsamo para tus moretones y una dosis de Crecehuesos. Necesitaré asegurarme de que los huesos estén alineados mientras sanan.</p>
<p>Él dio un gesto infinitesimal, y ella salió de la habitación. En el armario de pociones, ella colocó sus manos en el mostrador y se desinfló. Su corazón se aceleró con el recuerdo de los ojos de él, la manera en que ellos la habían observado con odio en la escuela, con horror y miedo mientras yacía retorciéndose de dolor en el piso de su habitación de dibujo, con una inesperada clase de admiración cuando lo acababa de examinar. También hay dolor en él, pensó. No sólo físico. Él debe pelear para adormecer algo, para olvidar. Lo entendió a su manera porque su vida trabajando era cómo mantenía a raya sus propios recuerdos. Pero él los trajo de regreso y también se sentía maltratada, golpeada en el estómago por este inexplorado terreno común.</p>
<p>
  <em>Contrólate. Eres una sanadora. Estás a cargo. </em>
</p>
<p>Recogió sus suministros y regresó. Malfoy yacía tan quieto como un muerto. Fue sólo la subida y caída de su hermoso pecho lo que desmintió la noción. Se detuvo al lado de la cama y tentativamente puso su mano en la muñeca derecha de él. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y pareció recordarse a sí mismo.</p>
<p>—¿Cansado? —dijo ella.</p>
<p>—No duermo bien.</p>
<p>—Yo tampoco —ella empezó a aplicar un bálsamo curativo a los moretones de su torso. Su piel era tibia. Trató de mantenerse desapegada, pero había demasiada conexión, un pasado compartido demasiado complicado, demasiado tiempo desde que había tocado a un hombre, de haber sido tocada ella misma. Estaba rompiendo cada voto que tomó y por la última persona que imaginó que sería, querría hacerlo.</p>
<p>Su pulgar trazó una de sus muchas cicatrices, lineal y larga. <em>La maldición Sectumsempra.</em> El trabajo curativo de Snape. Se preguntó cómo habría hecho si ella lo hubiera encontrado ahí, acostado y sangrando en el piso del baño. Solo un chico, pero ya maldito, al igual que Harry. Forzados a madurar demasiado rápido, para jugar con la vida y la muerte cuando no eran juegos, nunca lo serían.</p>
<p><em>Te hubiera salvado</em>, pensó. <em>Habría tratado</em>.</p>
<p>—¿Granger?</p>
<p>Ella miró a su rostro. Él había colocado su mano en la de ella, donde descansaba en su pecho.</p>
<p>—Las cicatrices no se desvanecerán —él le mostró otra. La Marca Tenebrosa en el interior de su antebrazo izquierdo. Había saltado a gris pero la carne estaba arrugada y rosada—. Lo intenté. Entonces intenté olvidar.</p>
<p>Ella liberó su mano de la de él y luego retiró su manga. —Yo no puedo olvidar —le dijo, con las letras en relieve de <em>SANGRESUCIA </em>crudas en su piel—. Ojalá pudiera.</p>
<p>—Debería decir lo siento.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no lo haces?</p>
<p>—¿Tendría algún sentido hacerlo?</p>
<p>Bajó la manga y agitó la cabeza. —No —este fue el momento más honesto que ella ha tenido desde la guerra. A demasiados de sus amigos les gustaba pretender que han seguido adelante pero no debía ser tan fácil, nunca lo fue para ella.</p>
<p>Recogió más bálsamo en sus dedos y los subió al rostro de él. Los ojos de él nunca dejaron los suyos mientras trabajaba, mapeando el arco cincelado de sus pómulos, la carne regordeta de sus labios. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a tales caricias, que nadie había sido amable con él en mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>—Bebe esto —dijo ella y le entregó un vial de Crecehuesos. Se lo tragó sin comentarios, pese al amargo sabor del que sabía la mayoría de los pacientes se quejaban. Él no se movió hasta que empezó a funcionar, dolorosamente recreciendo sus huesos en los lugares que estaban rotos. Ella trabajó con su varita para alinear sus costillas y el metacarpiano de su mano izquierda, ambos sin decir nada a medida que su magia fluía, imbuida en su usual determinación. Pero había calidez y algo más también. Podía sentir la magia dentro de él, una cosa grande y ancestral, una cautelosa y herida bestia.</p>
<p>—¿Tienes una varita? —preguntó ella.</p>
<p>—No, no podía quedármela. Parte del trato del Ministerio.</p>
<p>—¿La echas de menos?</p>
<p>Su mano derecha de repente envolvió su muñeca, los dedos fácilmente unen la circunferencia. —Imagina si te la quitara —ella no podía, se sentiría como perder un miembro—. Y sin embargo la siento todo el tiempo. No puedo echarla de menos. Siempre se burla de mí, Granger.</p>
<p>—¿Es por eso que tú peleas?</p>
<p>—¿Es por eso que tú curas?</p>
<p>La soltó y ella se alejó de la cama. —No hay nada más que pueda hacer.</p>
<p>—Tú hiciste suficiente. Más que suficiente —él se levantó y buscó su camiseta, deslizándola por su cabeza, y ella observaba como su cuerpo se estiraba, los músculos se tensaban y relajaban. Él se alzó sobre ella, pero ella no se apartó. —Gracias —dijo.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Hacer tu trabajo, supongo.</p>
<p>Él firmó las formas que ella le entregó y aceptó el bote de bálsamo para seguir aplicando hasta que todo esté completamente curado. O hasta que se lesione de nuevo. ¿Volvería? ¿Ella querría que lo hiciera? ¿Cómo podía intentar ser su sanadora y sentir tanto como ella lo hacía?</p>
<p>Vio al resto del departamento mirar como Draco Malfoy dejaba el hospital. Él siempre sería reconocible, gracias a su aspecto distintivo y su nombre infame y toda la historia que arrastraba detrás de él como una carreta con una rueda rota, algo oneroso y difícil de manejar. Chico trágico. Hombre misterioso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?</p>
<p>Trató de irse otra vez, colocándose su abrigo y haciéndolo tan lejos como afuera. Ahora estaba lloviendo. Había estado seco cuando ella trató de irse antes. Ya oscureció. Debería aparecer en casa, pero el paseo la llamaba como un baño en donde podría sumergirse. Estuvo empapada en segundos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo ahora una voz familiar.</p>
<p>Si ella estaba empapada, Malfoy estaba ahogado.</p>
<p>Estaba apoyado contra las puertas del hospital, con las manos en los bolsillos, con las capas delgadas de su ropa pegadas a su cuerpo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —repitió ella.</p>
<p>—Esperando por el Autobús Noctámbulo.</p>
<p>—Tú no tienes una varita.</p>
<p>—¿No lo hago? —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que podría llamarlo al estilo Muggle.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde siquiera vives?</p>
<p>Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.</p>
<p>—¿Malfoy?</p>
<p>—Ve a casa, Granger. Antes de que pesques un resfriado.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hay acerca de ti?</p>
<p>—¿Qué hay acerca de mí?</p>
<p>—No puedes esperar aquí por algo que quizás nunca venga.</p>
<p>—Que profundo.</p>
<p>Ella se iba a arrepentir de esto. —Puedes quedarte conmigo.</p>
<p>—¿Es esa una propuesta?</p>
<p>—Estoy tratando de ser amable. Llámalo un acto de caridad por un extraño patético.</p>
<p>—No quiero tu caridad, bruja.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?</p>
<p>Él dio un paso hacia ella, con sus ojos escaneándola de arriba abajo como si ella fuera la cena, la preciada presa de una caza, algo que él podría matar y devorar.</p>
<p>—Cosas que no debería —susurró.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué viniste aquí?</p>
<p>—Yo estaba herido, estaba cálido.</p>
<p>—¿Eres vagabundo?</p>
<p>—Nómada.</p>
<p>—Joder.</p>
<p>Él se había acercado aún más. Ella podía ver las gotas de lluvia bajar por su garganta y acumularse en la hendidura entre sus clavículas. Podía ver como su nuez de Adán se movía cuando tragaba. Su mano herida se levantó y se cernió junto a la cabeza de ella.</p>
<p>—Tú te ves tan perdida como yo —dijo él.</p>
<p>—Yo tengo un lugar a dónde ir.</p>
<p>—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí todavía? —los dedos de él apartaron los mechones de pelo húmedo que se pegaban a la cara de ella—. ¿Qué te pasó?</p>
<p>—La guerra pasó, Draco.</p>
<p>Él agarró un puñado de sus rizos y siseó. —Dilo de nuevo.</p>
<p>—¿Decir qué?</p>
<p>—Mi nombre, Hermione.</p>
<p>Pero su boca fue aplastada contra la suya antes de que pudiera hablar, sofocando la palabra, sacando todo el aliento de sus pulmones, todos los pensamientos de su cerebro. La estaba besando y nunca se lo pidió primero. Él haló su cabello y solo lo tomó, y ella debería haber protestado. Debería estar horrorizada. Una parte de ella lo estaba, la chica que lo llamó una asquerosa, repugnante, malvada cucaracha y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Pero el resto de ella no podía moverse, se quedó inmóvil mientras pensaba,<em> ¿por qué me besas?</em></p>
<p>—Lo siento. Mierda.</p>
<p>Su frente estaba presionando la de ella y sus ojos estaban cerrados, y la lluvia estaba recorriendo sus rostros como lágrimas. Los dedos de él permanecieron enhebrados a través de su cabello y su respiración se hizo fuerte y rápida contra ella.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué lo sientes? —dijo ella.</p>
<p>—No debía haberlo hecho…</p>
<p>—Pero lo hiciste —su mano subió entre ellos y rozó la carne de sus labios de nuevo—. Está bien.</p>
<p>—No, no lo está —él podría haber estado llorando. No estaba segura debido el clima, pero había un desdichado atisbo en su voz—. Lo siento, ya sabes. Por lo que hice. No solo por besarte sino todo. Yo sé que lamentarlo no compensa nada. No tiene sentido, como dijiste. Pero no quiero sentirme así. Solo quiero sentirme mejor.</p>
<p>—Yo también.</p>
<p>—Bueno, tú eres la sanadora.</p>
<p>—Cállate, Draco —y lo besó esta vez como un golpe en la boca, derramando toda la rabia y el dolor y dejó que él lo tomara. <em>Cállate</em>, pensó. <em>Cállate</em>, <em>cállate</em>. <em>No digas más</em>. <em>No pienses de nuevo</em>. <em>Haz que olvide. No me puedo curar. Estoy tan jodida. Tan perdida y vagabunda como tú.</em></p>
<p>Ellos no se separaron cuando los apareció en el apartamento. No lo dejaría, ni siquiera cuando él se tropezó con el sobresalto, ella se quedó temblando en sus brazos.</p>
<p>—Estás congelada —murmuró él—. Quítate la ropa —le quitó el abrigo—. Necesito examinarte toda.</p>
<p>Ella se rió mientras desabotonaba su camisa y él se arrodillaba a sus pies, quitando sus zapatos y desabrochando su falda para deslizarla por sus caderas.</p>
<p>—Dime dónde te duele —dijo él, y besó su estómago desnudo, con los dedos recorriendo sus brazos hasta sus pechos mientras tiraba de su cabello—. ¿Aquí? —su boca se movió sobre su ropa interior.</p>
<p>—Oh Dios.</p>
<p>—Dime.</p>
<p>—Ahí. Por favor ahí.</p>
<p>Su boca y lengua hicieron cosas indescriptibles primero a través del encaje y luego -después de que lo arrancó- contra ella. Se preguntó cómo olía y cómo sabía y luego dejó de pensar por completo. Fue como caer, como estar embriagada y drogada y atrapada en un sueño donde los detalles eran olvidados, pero despertabas con la mejor sensación, a salvo y feliz y deliriosamente descansada. Cayendo. Sí, ella lo estaba. Se desintegró contra él, algo se rompió en su interior, y los fragmentos se derramaron como la lluvia.</p>
<p>Cuando supo dónde estaba, regenerada de nuevo en su totalidad, la estaba acostando en su cama, tendida en la oscuridad, con las manos de él moviéndose sobre ella, estudiando, aprendiendo, y su boca siguiendo el camino que sus dedos habían tomado.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?</p>
<p>Él se detuvo entre sus pechos, atrapado por una marca irregular. Ella parpadeó mientras trataba de concentrarse y recordar. —La batalla en el Ministerio —dijo ella.</p>
<p>—¿Fue…?</p>
<p>—Dolohov.</p>
<p>Pudo sentirlo exhalar contra ella ante la revelación: No fue su padre. —No necesitas una varita para herir a las personas —dijo él.</p>
<p>¿Qué significaba eso?</p>
<p>—Me aseguré…</p>
<p>—¿Qué hiciste?</p>
<p>—Estaba tan enojado —su cabeza estaba apoyada contra ella ahora, su cuerpo fuerte como una pesada cobija, todavía vestido y húmedo de la lluvia—. Después de la guerra, cuando terminé la escuela, no sabía que más hacer. Yo me embriagué en una taberna en Londres y me metí en una pelea. Algunos Muggles me dieron una paliza que me dejó a un paso de mi vida. No tenía varita, ni medios para defenderme. Fue el propietario quien me salvó y me llevó a un hospital. Resultó que el solía ser un boxeador. Yo empecé a ir a su viejo gimnasio, prácticamente viví ahí por un tiempo, me entrenó de la nada. Aprendí otras cosas también. Las peleas ilegales pueden terminar desastrosas. Soy bueno con un cuchillo. Me aburrí. Me mantuve leyendo como el Ministerio aun estaba tratando de encontrar a los Mortífagos remanentes. Sabía cosas que ellos no, usé mis contactos y dinero.</p>
<p>—¿Ese fuiste tú?</p>
<p>Hubo un tiempo cuando un notorio número de ex mortífagos empezaron a aparecer muertos. Hermione había tratado a uno, un Thorlin Rowle apenas vivo o reconocible traído a San Mungo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Harry había estado involucrado en la investigación, pero nunca pudieron encontrar a un sospechoso ya que no se había usado ningún rastro de magia. Y en parte porque había poca motivación dentro del Ministerio para hacerlo. Quienquiera que estuviera detrás de los asesinatos estaba haciendo el trabajo por ellos. Siempre se había asentado incómodo con Harry (no tanto con Ron), pero entonces las cosas se habían calmado una vez más. Eso fue hace más de dos años.</p>
<p>—Después del juicio de mi madre, ella empezó a recibir amenazas. Padre no podía protegerla desde la cárcel, yo debía hacerlo. Es por eso por lo que se mudó a Francia y yo vendí la mansión. Más de la mitad de nuestros otros activos habían sido tomados para reparaciones. A nadie le importó o supo lo que hice. No importaba, me volví invisible.</p>
<p>—Apenas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hay de ti?</p>
<p>—Como que desaparecí también. En mi trabajo.</p>
<p>—Estás lejos de lo invisible.</p>
<p>—Yo existo, pero es como que nadie me ve realmente. Hasta llegar tú.</p>
<p>Levantó su cabeza así podía estudiarla. —También me viste.</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—Ahora lo sabes, ¿te asusta? Me puedo ir…</p>
<p>—No, no me asusta —ella tiró del borde de su camiseta—. Quiero ver todo de ti.</p>
<p>Ella lo miró desnudarse bajo la luz de la luna, una escultura de mármol traída a la vida, real y palpablemente peligroso. Sus manos asesinas la emocionaron. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Por qué estaba ansiosa por sentirse tan bien en su abrazo, por imaginarlas matando a todos sus monstruos?</p>
<p>Él se reunió con ella en la cama y se besaron y exploraron, y encontraron todas las partes adoloridas, y los lugares que aun sanaban. Se besaron y tocaron lo mejor que pudieron, él se posicionó encima de ella, presionando entre sus muslos mientras los tobillos de ella se cruzaban detrás de su espalda y lo atraían a su interior.</p>
<p>—¿Mataste a Dolohov? —murmuró mientras lo abrazaba.</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo?</p>
<p>—Le corté la garganta.</p>
<p>Gimió cuando él se movió y se retorció. —Se siente tan bien.</p>
<p>—Mataría por ti, Hermione.</p>
<p>—Ya lo hiciste.</p>
<p>—Debería haberlo hecho lento. Prolongado.</p>
<p>—¡Ah!</p>
<p>—Hacerlo sufrir tanto como te lo hizo a ti.</p>
<p>Ella acercó su boca a la suya y lo besó hasta que no pudo respirar y se venía debajo de él, disolviéndose contra las sábanas mientras ella gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.</p>
<p>—No debería sentirse así —dijo él, abrazado a ella, seco y tibio y en el lugar más seguro que jamás había conocido.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo?</p>
<p>—Bien. Me siento bien.</p>
<p>—Yo también.</p>
<p>—Lo sentí cuando convocaste el hechizo de diagnóstico. Tu bondad. Eres tan buena —la abrazó más fuerte—. Tú naciste para ser una sanadora, Hermione.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué hay de ti?</p>
<p>—Soy bueno para lastimar a las personas.</p>
<p>—Proteges a las personas que amas. Eso es muy noble.</p>
<p>—Jodida Gryffindor.</p>
<p>—Si me amaras, ¿qué harías?</p>
<p>—No preguntes. Te horrorizaría.</p>
<p><em>Me excitaría</em>, pensó y se acurrucó más contra él. —Por alguien que amara, yo también haría cosas indescriptibles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N.T: ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! Mucho tiempo sin publicar algo… WoW… De hecho, lo último que publiqué algo fue en octubre del 2019 por el Fictober del grupo “Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos” y más nunca. Obviamente pasaron muchas cosas en este último par de años, pero lo importante es que estoy por aquí dejando un granito de arena para nuestro Dramione. Aquí traje esta traducción para darles algo un poco más picante, y sobre todo para poder ver como es un Draco que se puede defender solo sin su varita ante el mundo, claro aquí se ve más lo dramático y un poco lo lemonsoso, pero aquí está. En verdad espero que todas y todos los que me leen por aquí se encuentren bien y que el virus no haya atacado sus hogares, gracias a Dios en mi casa no ha caído, sin embargo, a mis padres en Venezuela les dio y fue horrible para ellos, gracias a Dios, vuelvo a decir, que lograron superarlo, porque el susto fue enorme. Así que mis consejos son:<br/>-Sigan las instrucciones de sus médicos de confianza.<br/>-Laven sus manos o desinféctenlas con gel antibacterial constantemente.<br/>-USEN LAS MASCARILLAS. Mis padres se contagiaron porque un señor que les vende sabanas desde hace tiempo se retiró la mascarilla que tenía cuando los visitó, y por mala suerte mi mamá sin querer tocó sus manos… mi mamá es ciega, así que no supo que tan cerca estaba él de la entrada de mi casa… todo fue por descuido, y al final estuvieron muy enfermos por un mes, y luego otro mes para medio recuperarse… así que por favor USEN LAS MASCARILLAS.<br/>-Mantengan la distancia social, al menos que sepan que realmente sean de su misma casa y sepan que se han desinfectado bien, háganlo, mantengan la distancia de las otras personas, nunca se sabe quien tiene o no el virus.<br/>-No salgan de sus hogares al menos que no les quede remedio. He leído tanto acerca de reuniones, fiestas y salidas en grupos de más de treinta personas o más, y que además se reúnen por las celebraciones más ilógicas, busquen la noticia de que hubo un contagio en Chile por la celebración del cumpleaños de un gato *facepalm*, en serio ocurrió aquí en Chile, la gente hace cada idiotez que sinceramente se merecen enfermarse por pendejos… pero bueno, les vuelvo a recomendar, no salgan al menos que sea necesario.<br/>Por lo demás sigan cuidándose, disfruten la compañía de su familia, amigos, parejas, mascotas, seres queridos, y aprovechen de seguir leyendo historias en sus momentos libres.<br/>Ahora sí, me despido… Se me cuidan mucho, y por favor dejen su review XD<br/>XOXO<br/>Doris<br/>05-02-2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>